Head vs Heart
by TeenWolf136
Summary: Brianna is Scott's cousin and when tragedy strikes she is forced to go and live with him, but a year later and something happens to Scott. He's turned into a werewolf. But Brianna is faced with another problem. Derek Hale. She likes him but she knows it isn't smart to chase after someone so dark. So she's faced with a challenge; listen to her brain or follow her heart?
1. New story?

Hey so I know this story is very, _very_ similar to 'I don't believe in werewolves' but I have some ideas I really want to put in which I can't in that story so yes I will still be trying to get season 3 of IDBIW up but I will also be working on this story. But yeah so I wanted to make some changes, put a little spin on it because I felt like IDBIW was a little cliche and I found that Derek was a bit...un-Derek-like. In this he'll be a lot 'harder to get' etc. Anyways give it a go. love you x


	2. Wolf moon

_~Prologue~_

_By the time I got to the hospital I was panting hard seeing as I had to run there. My aunt Melissa and my cousin Scott were standing waiting for me on the third floor. Aunt Mel was crying and I could see Scott was trying his hardest not to, which meant the news mustn't be good. _

_"W-what happened? Where are my parents?" I asked, rushing over to them. _

_"There was a car crash….Bri… They didn't make it," my Aunt explained. I let out a strangled sob and my legs gave out. Luckily Scott was there to catch me and he held me as I sobbed into his shoulder, slowly rocking me. _

_-O- 2 days later_

_I watched as my things were taken from my house and put in a moving truck. I wiped at a stray tear that managed to spring out of my eye. I felt a warm hand envelope mine and I leaned into Scott's shoulder. _

_"It'll be alright….Beacon Hills is kind of boring but you'll have me and Stiles to cause trouble," he said, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled at him, although it was a sad smile. I was moving in with Scott and Aunt Mel. I was sad about leaving my friends behind, seeing as I would now be living in Beacon Hills, an hour away from my house. Or old house now. But whenever I'd gone to visit I'd always had fun with Stiles and Scott. Everyone called us the Troublesome Trio since we were always following Stiles dad, who's the sheriff, on calls and managing to hurt our selves. We even got arrested once. _

_Scott led me to the car where Aunt Mel was waiting and I gave her the best smile I could, which was a pretty pathetic one, before we all hopped in and made our way towards my knew and different home town. If only I'd known then how different it really was. _

~Chapter 1 - Wolf Moon~ 1 year later

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Ok! I don't want to know anymore about your sexual life with Jackson!" I laughed through the phone.

"Fine!" Lydia huffed although I could tell she was smiling.

"Brianna!" I heard Scott call.

"I gotta go," I spoke to Lydia. "Talk to you later."

"Hey did you hear something?" Scott looked in through my door.

"Uh I don't know," I replied, jumping up. Scott had a bat in his hand. I followed him downstairs and he crept outside, one hand on the bat the other holding me behind him. We walked outside, looking around on the front porch. Suddenly a figure dropped down, hanging upside down. Scott lifted his bat and all three of us began screaming.

"Stiles!" Scott and I fumed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Neither of you were answering your phone!" Stiles defended. "Why do you have a bat?" I ran a frustrated hand through my long brown hair.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott said.

"A pre-what-" Stiles spluttered, still hanging upside down. "Look I know it's late but you have to hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police."

"For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles answered, getting down from his position.

"A dead body?" Scott questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"No a body of water," Stiles said sarcastically. "Yes a dead body you idiot!" Stiles jumped over the railing onto the front porch.

"Like murdered?" I asked.

"Nobody knows yet," Stiles answered. "Just that it was a girl probably in her twenties."

"But if they found the body what are they looking for?" I said.

"That's the best part," Stiles smiled. "They only found..half the body. We're going."

-O-

We pulled up outside Beacon Hills Preserve and got out of the car.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott questioned. Stiles and I rolled our eyes.

"You're the one that always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town," Stiles pointed out.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said as we began making our way through the forest.

"Right because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort," I said. Stiles laughed in agreement.

"No!" Scott huffed. "Because I'm playing this year! In fact I'm making first line!"

"That's the spirit!" Stiles said sarcastically. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked.

"Huh, I didn't think of that," Stiles answered.

"And what if the killer is still out there?"

"Didn't think of that either."

"Nice to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott puffed as we climbed up a steep but small hill. I was glad I wore Vans and not heels. Scott stopped beside a tree, pulling out his puffer.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the torch?" Scott suggested, breathing in from his puffer. Stiles dropped to the ground, pulling me down with him and Scott fell beside us. We saw the police force ahead with dogs and flashlights.

"Come on!" Stiles pulled me to my feet and hand in hand we began running.

"Stiles! Bri!" I heard Scott call behind us and I wanted to go back to see if he was alright but Stiles had other ideas, continuing to pull me along. After a few moments Stiles seemed to realise we'd lost Scott and he came to a halt, looking back. When we turned around there was a blaring light and the bark of a dog. Stiles slid to the ground, pulling me down with him.

"Stay right there!" The police officer called.

"Hang on hang on!" We were saved by the sheriff, Stiles dad. "These little delinquents belong to me."

"Hey dad how's it going?" Stiles smiled innocently and I followed suit.

"So do you listen in on all my calls?" Sheriff questioned.

"Uh…not the boring ones," Stiles replied. Least he's honest.

"So where's the third piece to the troublesome trio?" Sheriff questioned.

"Who? Scott?" Stiles played the innocent act again.

"Oh Scott's at home," I covered for him.

"Yeah something about wanting to get a good night sleep for lacrosse tomorrow. It's just me and Brianna…out here…together," Stiles said. Sheriff narrowed his eyes at us suspiciously and I had to refrain myself from palming myself in the face.

"Scott!" Sheriff called, looking into the trees. "Scott you out there?! …Alright well I'm going to walk you two back to your car and then you are going to drive Brianna_ straight _home," Sheriff gave us a pointed look. "And then we are going to have a chat about something called invasion of privacy."

Stiles got up and pulled me to my feet before Sheriff began lecturing us as we walked towards Stiles car.

-O-

"Cya Stiles," I smiled as we pulled up outside my house. Thank god Aunt Mel wasn't home yet. I gave Stiles a peck on the cheek before running upstairs. Scott wasn't home yet. I lay on his bed, trying to stay awake but eventually I dozed off.

"Bri! Bri!" A voice calling me woke me. I blinked my eyes open to see Scott. He was drenched and looked in pain and tired.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I asked as I threw my arms around his neck. He stumbled back, wincing and I quickly let go.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "What happened?"

Scott lifted his shirt to reveal a bite mark that was bloody and gross. "Oh my god!" I squealed. "W-what?"

"I think it was a wolf. Look I'll explain tomorrow ok? Go to bed," Scott said, gently pushing me out his door. I reluctantly nodded before going and flopping onto my bed.

-O-

"Ok let's see this thing," Stiles said as Scott, Stiles and I all walked towards school. Scott lifted up his shirt to reveal a white bandage with blood soaking through.

"It was to dark to see much but I think it was a wolf," Scott explained, dropping his shirt back down.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles question uncertaintly.

"Yeah," Scott confirmed.

"No. No not a chance. Wolves haven't been in California for like 60 years," Stiles pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yes really. There are no wolves in California!"

"Alright well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're not going to believe me when I say…I found the body."

"WHAT?!" Stiles and I both exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I wish I'm going to have nightmares for a month," Scott said. Stiles and I exchanged amazed looks.

"That is freaking awesome I mean that's going to be the best thing that's happened since…" Stiles looked over to Lydia as she walked past. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin…Hey Lydia!" Lydia completely ignored him.

"Hey Bri!" She smiled at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into her group. "So I was thinking we so have to go shopping…."

-O-

"Hey!" I smiled up at Lydia and the new girl as they sat on the bench beside me. I was watching Lacrosse practice.

"Hey I'm Allison," the girl smiled, extending her hand to me. I shook it.

"Brianna..or just Bri," I smiled. "So how are you liking it here?"

"It's alright. Lydia's been super nice to me," Allison nudged Lydia thankfully. Lydia simply smiled. I let out a small laugh.

"Who is that?" Allison asked, her eyes trained on my cousin.

"Him?" Lydia asked like he was a plague. "I don't know who he is."

"That's Scott," I said, giving a pointed glare to Lydia. Yes she was one of my best friends but she was also Queen Bitch. "He's my cousin. Why?"

''He's in my english class," Allison explained. I looked over at Scott and couldn't help smiling. The coach blew the whistle and Scott del to the ground, gripping his head. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Someone sent a ball flying into his face and Lydia began laughing beside me. I nudged her, telling her to shut up. Another team member shot a ball and Scott caught it.

Stiles and I exchanged surprised looks. Then he caught another…and another! By this time Stiles and I were practically screaming.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison pointed out. I nodded and agreed.

"Yeah," to my surprise Lydia agreed. "Really good."

Scott continued catching all the balls that went in his direction until Jackson stepped forward and ran at him. Jackson being the captain of the lacrosse team and Lydia's boyfriend. He shot the ball and Scott….caught it. Lydia, Allison and I jumped up, cheering and clapping. I winked at Scott and he smirked back.

-O-

Scott, Stiles and I were looking in the woods for Scott's inhaler. We came up to a creek and Scott began to cross it. I looked down at my Vans and leggings which I didn't want to get wet so instead I jumped on Stiles back. He laughed, probably expecting it and gripped my legs as he carried me across.

"I don't know what it was..it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott explained. I gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek as thanks before standing on my own two legs again.

"That's not the only weird thing," Scott said, lifting a branch for me to duck under. "I hear things I shouldn't be able to hear.. Smell things…"

"Smell things?" Stiles and I questioned.

"Yeah…like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott answered. Stiles dug into his pocket.

"I don't have any-" he stopped when he pulled out a piece of gum. I pulled it from his hands and began chewing on it.

"I don't know how old that is," Stiles pointed out and I quickly spat it out. "So all this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection and my bodies rushing with adrenaline before I go into shock?" Scott questioned.

"You know I think I've actually heard of this before," Stiles said. Scott and I turned to face him. "Yeah I think it's called Lycanthropy."

I let out a snort of amusement but Scott was looking worried. "What is that? Is that bad?" Scott looked scared. I gaped at him. He seriously didn't know what that meant?

"Oh yeah it's the worst," Stiles dragged.

"Only once a month though," I played.

"On the night of the full moon," Stiles smirked before we both began howling. Scott pushed at Stiles and I as we burst out laughing.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott complained.

"We know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles laughed. I let out a chuckle.

"Ok obviously we're kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's cause Friday's the full moon," I said. Stiles gave me a confused look.

"You don't do shop class," he pointed out. I nodded.

"Good point."

We stopped and Scott looked around. "I-I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body and the deer came running…I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler..that thing was like 80 bucks," Scott complained, leaning down and brushing away some leaves. I looked up to see a (hot) guy wearing a black shirt and black leather jacket glaring at us. I slapped Scott on the shoulder and he quickly stood up looking at the sexy guy.

"What are you doing here? Huh?" He demanded, walking forward. "This is private property."

Neither of the boys spoke so I did. "Uh sorry…we didn't know."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "We were just looking for something but uh…forget it."

The guy reached into his pocket jacket and threw something at Scott who miraculously caught it. I looked in Scott's hand. It was his inhaler. He walked away.

"Come on, I gotta get to work," Scott said, turning away, but Stiles stopped him.

"Dude do you know who that was?" Stiles questioned. Scott and I exchanged looks.

"Uhh should we?"

"That was Derek Hale, he's only a few years older than us…all his family burned to death in a fire like ten years ago," Stiles explained.

"That's really sad," I said quietly, glancing in the direction of where Derek had disappeared.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott said. Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know but he's hot," I smirked. They both gave me looks.

"Take Bri home will you?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded in agreement.

-O-

I was sitting at home doing homework when Scott called from work. I picked up my phone and answered.

"Bri? We have a problem," he said, sounding slightly panicked.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"The bite..it's healed…like completely, no scar no scab just…skin," Scott explained.

"What? That's not possible," I disagreed.

"It is! It's gone!" He exclaimed. I bit my lip, trying to think of possibilities but none came to mind.

"Well I'll talk to you when you get home from work," I said. He agreed and we hung up.

-O-

"Bri! Bri!" Scott called as he bounced up the stairs. I peeked out from my room.

"Hey what's up?"

"I got a date," he beamed. Ok not what I was expecting. "With Allison."

I smiled at him. "That's great Scotty," I said, pinching his cheek. He whacked my hand away but his smile didn't cease.

-O-

"So what you just woke up in the woods?" I questioned as Stiles, Scott and I walked into school.

"I must have slept walked," Scott concluded. "I gotta go to my locker, meet you at lacrosse training?"

"Yep," Stiles agreed and I went with Scott. He opened his locker and was getting things out when Jackson smashed it closed.

"Alright little man, how about you tell me where you're getting your juice?" Jackson suggested. I sent a pointed glare at him.

"What?" Scott questioned.

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson spoke slowly.

"Uh…my mum does all the grocery shopping," Scott pointed out. I snorted in laughter and Jackson glared at me.

"Now listen McCall…you're going to tell me exactly what you're taking because there's no way you're kicking ass like that out on the field with out some kind of chemical boost!" He said

"Oh…oh you mean steroids!" Scott finally caught up.

"Whoop there it is," I commented.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?!" Jackson shouted, smashing Scott up against a locker.

"Jackson!" I barked. "Back off!" Of course he didn't listen.

"You wanna know what's going on? WELL SO WOULD I!" Scott shouted back. "I can see hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see hear and smell. I'm sleep walking 3 miles into the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm out of my freaking mind!"

Jackson let out a small laugh. "You think you're funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes," Jackson smashed the locker behind Scott for good measure before walking away.

"You alright?" I asked cautiously. Scott nodded, letting out a breath and we made our way to the lacrosse field.

"Scott! Bri! Wait up!" Stiles called as Scott began to walk onto the field.

"Stiles I'm playing first elimination can't it wait?" Scott pointed out.

"No no no! I overheard my dad on the phone, the people examining the body came back to my dad in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods-" Scott cut him off.

"Stiles!" He yelled, trying to get away but Stiles grabbed him.

"You won't believe what the animal was… Scott.. It was a wolf."

Scott stared back at us before running onto the field. Stiles and I exchanged looks.

"Holy crap," I breathed. They started playing and Scott caught the ball and began running but Jackson shoved him to the ground. I really wanted to throw something at him. Scott got the ball again and began running between players. He dodged another and spun around another before running and flipping over a line of defenders. Stiles and I exchanged shocked faces and I grasped Stiles hand tight in mine, praying Scott would not only make the shot, but the team. He flung the ball in and it hit the back of the net.

"Yes!" Stiles and I leaped up and i threw my arms around Stiles' neck. He complied and threw his around my waist, lifting me up momentarily. We turned back to see Scott and the coach talking.

"What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field!" Coach said. "What are you trying out for the.. gymnastics team?"

"No coach," Scott replied.

"What the hell was that?" Coach asked again.

"Uh.. I don't know… I was just trying to make the shot," Scott explained.

"Well you made the shot… and you made the team. You're starting buddy, you're first line." Coach smiled and I threw my arms around Stiles again in happiness.

"Yeah!" We cheered. Scott smiled at us.

-O-

After school I was catching up with Stiles and when we got back to his he dragged me up stairs not even kidding. Then he jumped on his computer and began researching werewolves and lycanthropy.

"You're kidding me right? So he was bitten by a wolf! Doesn't mean he's going to turn into one!" I reasoned.

"No but you saw him last year! He sucked at lacrosse and now he's the hero?" Stiles sounded unconvinced.

I shrugged. "He's been practicing a lot."

"And have you noticed he doesn't need his inhaler anymore?" Stiles protested.

"Oh…" I hadn't noticed. I went over and sat by him, watching as he flipped through books and jotted down notes. There was a knock at his door and Stiles got up and opened it.

"Get in here," he told Scott. Scott walked in and I jumped up, slipping an arm around his shoulder.

"Well done Scotty poo," I teased smiling at him. "You made first line!" I impersonated Coach's voice and we laughed, although apparently Stiles didn't see the humour.

"I've been up for ages, researching and I found-" Stiles was cut off.

"How much adder all have you had today?" Scott laughed with me.

"A lot- it doesn't matter!" Stiles protested.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, sitting down next to me on Stiles bed.

"No but they have questioned a lot of people. Even Derek Hale," Stiles explained.

"Ohh hotty from the woods?" I asked. Scott and Stiles shot me a look and I giggled.

"Yes but that's not my point! Remember my joke from the other day? The one about the werewolf… not a joke anymore," Stiles looked really worried. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked Scott shook his head so I answered.

"It's to signal where it is to the rest of the pack," I answered, which got me two strange looks. "I used to like wolves," I shrugged.

"Exactly! So if you heard a howl then there could have been others, maybe even a whole pack!" Stiles said.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked.

"No…. werewolves," Stiles explained.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked, standing up. "You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour."

"I saw you today Scott out on the field. What you did wasn't just amazing it was impossible!" Stiles said.

"So I made a good shot," Scott shrugged, walking out to leave but Stiles pushed him back.

"No you made an incredible shot! The way you moved, your reflexes! People can't just suddenly do that over night!" Stiles persisted. "And there's the senses and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore!"

"OK! I can't think about this now! We'll talk tomorrow!" Scott grabbed his bag and went to leave but Stiles grabbed it out of his hands.

"WHAT? Tomorrow? No the full moons tonight!" Stiles said as if it was obvious.

"Why are you trying to ruin this? Everything in my life is perfect why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott yelled.

"I'm trying to help," Stiles explained. "You're cursed Scott. And - and it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change, it just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at it's peek."

"Blood lust?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles explained.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles," Scott retorted and I snorted in amusement.

"You gotta cancel this date!" Stiles urged and grabbed Scott's phone out of his bag. "I'm going to call her right now!"

"What are you doing?" Scott groaned.

"I'm going to cancel this date," Stiles said.

"Give me the phone!" Scott said, but Stiles ignored him and began to type.

Scott grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against a wall. I sprung up and ran over to them.

"Scott!" I yelled but he ignored me.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he yelled, raising a hand to punch Stiles. He grabbed the phone and turned, smashing Stiles chair onto the floor. He looked back to Stiles. "I-I'm sorry," he said, grabbing his bag. "I-I have to go get ready for that..uh party," he walked to the door but stopped. "I'm sorry," he repeated before walking out. Stiles let out a breath and picked his desk chair up.

"Bri," he breathed. I looked to see three long gashes down the back of the chair. Oh shit.

"We're going to that party."

-O-

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, frowning. I wore a short dark blue strapless flowy dress with a black belt. My hair was pulled back loosely with some strands to frame my face. I let out a breathe.

"Bri! Let's go!" Scott called. I grabbed my purse and hurried downstairs. We drove in silence and when we pulled up outside Allison's house I got in the back so she could sit in the front. She got in and they smiled at each other for a few minutes. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Allison," I interrupted and she jumped a little.

"Oh hey Bri," she smiled back at me. I smirked at her. When we got to the party I fled from the love birds. I could have sworn for a moment I saw Derek Hale standing by the fire but I blinked and he was gone. I saw Stiles and said hey before dancing with several people. I looked over to see Scott and Allison dancing, pretty close might I add. Suddenly Scott stopped and turned, running out. Allison raced after him and I followed her. I watched as Scott got in the car and drove off. He was my ride. He's dead.

"Bri! I-I don't know what happened," Allison looked really upset.

"I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong Ali. Scott's been acting kind of weird lately…maybe he felt sick," god he was lucky I was covering for his ass.

"Brianna, Allison," someone calling our names made us turn around. Derek.

"I'm a friend of Scott's," he said. No you're not. "My names Derek," but you are hot. "Why don't I give you girls a ride home?" He suggested. Allison looked to me.

"Yeah," I agreed. What? I wanted to be close to sexy over there.

"Uh…I guess," Allison shrugged. He led us over to a black Camaro. God his car was almost as sexy as him. I sat up front while Allison sat in the back. She directed him to her house. I got out when she did.

"Thanks," she smiled nervously at Derek. He gave her a nod and small smile. I pulled Allison into a hug.

"Don't be to harsh on Scott ok? He's…going through a lot at the moment," I explained. Allison nodded, although didn't look convinced. She walked inside and I got back into the car with Derek. We didn't talk beside the occasional direction to my house, although I had a strange feeling he already knew. We pulled up outside my house and I saw Scott's car was already in the driveway and Stiles was parked out the front.

"Um so..thanks for giving me a lift," I half smiled.

"No problem," Derek said.

"Ok…." I got out and I'd barely shut the door when he was peeling off down the road. I went upstairs only to bump into Stiles who was rushing out.

"You're ok!" He exclaimed.

"Uh yeah…why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed like it was obvious. I gave him a questioning look. "He's the other werewolf! Scott just turned and he's gone all crazy and ran off! He thinks Derek hurt you and Allison!"

"We have to go find him before he does something stupid," I grabbed Stiles hand and we raced down to the jeep. We searched for hours and hours. Eventually the sun came up and we were driving back home when we saw a shirtless Scott, gripping his arm and walking down the road.

"Hey," I smiled as Stiles stopped. Scott gave a small smile and hopped in.

"What happened?" Stiles questioned, beginning to drive again.

"Long story short Derek put Allison's jacket out to antagonise me then we kind of fought for a bit then hunters-"

"Woah what?" I stopped him. "Hunters?"

"Yeah werewolf hunters," Scott gave me a 'that is so fucking annoying' look.

"Um ok anyway continue," I said. Scott sighed.

"Then I was shot in the arm with an arrow by a hunter and then Derek saved me," Scott said.

"So you kind of owe him?" I said. Scott glared at me.

"Just because you have a crush on him," Stiles said. I shrugged, not bothering to deny it.

"You know what worries me the most?" Scott said.

"I swear to god if you say Allison I'm going to punch you in the head," Stiles threatened.

"She probably hates me now," Scott groaned.

"Probably," I agreed. He gave me a glare. Stiles sighed.

"I doubt that," Stiles said. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you could just tell her the truth and revel in the fact that you're a freaking werewolf," Stiles suggested. We both glared at him, raising our eyebrows. "Ok bad idea," Stiles admitted. Scott looked absolutely defeated.

"Come on we'll get through this," I said, nudging him. He slipped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him.

"Yeah if we have to we'll chain you up on the full moon and feed you live mice," Stiles said. "I had a boa once, I could do it. "

"Oh I remember that! I hated that snake," I said. Stiles and I laughed. I settled my head on Scott's shoulder and closed my eyes, finally letting sleep crash over me.


	3. Second Chance at First Line

I skipped into the boys' locker room to see Stiles pulling on his lacrosse gear. "Hey idiot where's the dog?" I asked, smiling innocently. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He went to apologise to Allison," he replied.

"Oh," I said, unsure of how that would go.

"Hey there he is," Stiles said, looking over my shoulder. i spun on my heel to see my brother. His face was morphed into one of numb shock and he slowly began walking over to his locker before proceeding to pull all his lacrosse gear off, then his shirt.

"Scott?" I asked, glancing back to Stiles. "How'd it go? Is she going to forgive you?"

"Yeah," he breathed, not even looking at me.

"Great!" I smiled as did Stiles.

"No," Scott contradicted.

"No?" Stiles questioned.

"Remember the hunters?…Her father is one of them," Scott said, still looking dazed.

"Her…dad…" I said, now in shock.

"Shot me..with a cross bow," Scott finished.

"Her dad….Allison's father?" Stiles questioned.

"YES HER FATHER!" Scott shouted before beginning to hyper ventilate. Stiles and I rushed over to him, trying to calm him.

"It's ok," I soothed. "He didn't recognise you right?"

"N-no," Scott agreed.

"And she doesn't know?" Stiles asked.

"Oh my god," Scott breathed. "I don't know. What if she does, oh my god I'm gonna die-"

"No Scott focus on lacrosse," Stiles picked up his discarded lacrosse pads and handed them to him. "Focus on lacrosse."

"Lacrosse," Scott chanted to himself, pulling on the gear. They hurried out to the field and I went up to the stands to watch. Scott seemed a little dazed and distracted but overall it was all going fine until Scott ran at Jackson and Jackson smashed him to the ground. I winced.

"McCall," Coach laughed. "What are you doing? My grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes coach," Scott said through gritted teeth.

"I can't hear you," Coach mocked.

"Yes coach!" Scott said, louder.

"Than do it, again," Coach said. Scott ran back to the front of the line while coach sun; "McCall's going to do it again! McCall's going to do it again!"

Scott went back to the front of the line and charged at Jackson, smashing into him hard. They both fell to the ground, Jackson holding his shoulder and Scott gripping his head. Stiles ran up to him and they began racing off the field. I quickly hurried after them but skidded to a stop when I saw Derek standing, watching. His eyes met mine and he glared at me. I gulped and quickly hurried after Scott and Stiles. I ran into the locker room to see Scott racing toward Stiles, his eyes bright gold. I grabbed the fire extinguisher next to me and sprayed it at Scott before grabbing Stiles and pulling him out of the room. We exchanged glances, gasping for breath.

"Stiles? Bri?" We heard Scott groan from inside. We cautiously walked back in. "What happened?" he questioned.

"You tried to kill Stiles," I answered, dropping the fire extinguisher onto the ground, letting out a shaky breath.

"It's the anger, it's your pulse rising," Stiles explained, sitting on the ground. I slumped down next to him.

"But that's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed," Scott argued.

"Well it's going to be a lot more violent if you kill someone," I pointed out. "You can't play Saturday, you're going to have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line," Scott protested.

Stiles sighed. "Not anymore.

-O-

When Scott and I got home that afternoon we flopped onto his bed. I lay my head on his back, letting out a frustrated and exhausted breath.

"Hey," Melissa leaned against the door frame, dressed in her nurse outfit. "Late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to watch you play."

Scott and I groaned. "No mum you can't," Scott argued.

"I can and I will," Melissa contradicted. "One shift won't break us. Completely… Hey are you ok? What's wrong with your eyes?"

I shot up and looked at Scott's eyes but they were brown. I let out a relieved breath as Melissa said; "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Oh uh it's nothing..I'm just..stressed," Scott said.

"Oh it's not like you're on drugs or anything..right?" She asked.

"Right now?" Scott groaned.

"Right now?" She questioned. "I'm sorry what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" I shot back. She slowly began to back out.

"Get some sleep," she said before disappearing. I flopped back down on Scott when his Stiles video called us. I sat in the seat while Scott crouched beside me.

"Hey, what happened?" I questioned.

"Well it's not good," Stiles said. "Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Is he going to play?" Scott asked

"They don't know…they were just kind of counting on you for Saturday," Stiles said. Scott groaned. Stiles leaned in, looking like he was studying his computer screen. He began typing.

_'It looks like' _

The computer froze. I sighed in annoyance and began clicking around, trying to make it load faster.

"Looks like what?" Scott questioned.

'Someone is behind you'

Scott zoomed in on the computer but I did the smart thing and turned around to see Derek striding toward us. He grabbed Scott and smashed him against the wall. I gasped and ran to them, pushing at Derek but he simply turned an icy glare on me and pushed me away.

"I saw you out there," he snarled at Scott.

"W-what?" Scott's voice was muffled from being pressed against the wall.

"Out on the field today, you shifted in front of them!" Derek said. "If they find out about you, they find out about me, about all of us and then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone!"

"They-they didn't see anything!" Scott protested.

"And they won't, because if you even think about playing in that game Saturday, I'll kill you myself," He shoved Scott before glancing in my direction and disappearing out the window. i let out a breath. God he was hot.

-O-

"Hey Scott!" I called, grabbing his hand. We stood in the hallway at school. "Did you talk to coach?"

"Yeah, he said if I don't play, I'm off first line," Scott said with a sigh.

"Oh Scott…I'm sorry," I said. Stiles came up and grabbed us, dragging us over to look to see the sheriff talking to the principal.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Stiles asked. Scott listened for a moment.

"Curfew because of the animal attack," he said.

"Unbelievable," Stiles sighed in annoyance. "My dads out searching for the killer while the guy who actually did it is just hanging around, doing what he wants."

"Hey what makes you so sure Derek's the one who killed them?" i questioned. They gave me deadpanned looks and I put my hands up in defeat. "What? it's not like you can actually tell your dad about him."

"I can do something," Stiles challenged.

"Like what?"

"Like find the other half of the body," he said.

"Not a good idea," I warned but Stiles was already walking away. I glanced over to see Lydia introducing a guy to Allison. I nudged Scott and pointed. He began stalking up to them and I reluctantly followed. Lydia led the other guy away when she spotted us.

"So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" Scott questioned.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me," Allison smiled.

"I wonder why," I muttered. I was good friends with Lydia, but I knew how bitchy she was.

"Maybe she knows how much it sucks to be the new girl," Allison said. i glanced down.

"Hey how'd you get your jacket back?" I asked, exchanged bewildered glances with Scott.

"It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party 'cause she knows my code so-"

"Did she say she brought it back or did someone give it to her?" Scott interrupted, sounding desperate.

"Uh like who?"

"Derek."

"You're friend?" Allison asked.

"He's not my friend," Scott said darkly.

"I want him to be my friend," I thought aloud. _Or more_. They gave me weird looks.

"How much did you talk to him when he dropped you home?" Scott questioned.

"Not much at all," Allison answered, looking confused.

"What did you say?"

"Um…I have to get to class…"

"No Allison!"

"No I really got to go. Talk to you later," she said, fleeing quickly.

"Well done, you scared her off," I sighed. He gave me a glare before whirling around and storming off.

"And…he's gone."

-O-

"What'd you find? Where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of aderall today so," Stiles said, rushing into Scott's room where he and I sat. We stood.

"Something at Derek's. There's something buried there, I smelt blood," Scott explained what he'd already told me.

"That's awesome! I mean that's terrible. Who's blood?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know yet, but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and you guys help me figure out how to play without changing because there is no way I'm not playing that game on Saturday," Scott said, throwing his lacrosse stick onto the bed from where he'd been re-netting it.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To the hospital to the morgue to see if the scent from Derek's matched the one of the dead girl," Scott replied. "You going to come?"

"I think I'll skip this one. Morgues aren't really my…scene," i replied. Scot laughed and nodded. I smiled as they walked out before going to my room and flopping onto the bed.

Vampire diaries, here I come.

-O-

Scott called an hour later. "The scent was the same. You gonna come to help us dig it up?"

"Hm…go out in the middle of the night to help my deranged cousin and our best friend dig up half a dead body that he knows is there from his new found werewolf senses? Hm…..absolutely!" I shouted, jumping up. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh but don't expect me to dig though. That's the boys job," I said. I could practically hear Scott rolling his eyes, but he laughed.

"See you soon. Love you," he said.

"Mwah, love you too. Try not to get killed till I get there will you?"

"I'll try," he said before hanging up. I pulled on some black leggings, a plain white shirt and my hoodie over the top before running out of the house, grabbing the keys to my car on the way. I quickly drove to the Hale house to see Scott and Stiles had already begun digging. I jogged up to them. "Hey," i said. They gave me glancing smiles.

"Hey," they breathed. I jumped out of the way as some dirt flew toward me. I stood around playing on my phone for awhile while the boys dug.

"This is taking way to long," Scott panted.

"Just keep digging," Stiles encouraged.

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we all run different ways and whoever he catches first," Stiles shrugged. "Bad luck."

"I hate that plan," Scott and I muttered simultaneously.

"Alright stop, stop, stop," Stiles said. "There's something here." I leaned over to see as they untied a bag and pulled it back to reveal…a wolf?!

I squealed and jumped back as Stiles and Scott did the same. "What the hell is that?!" I shouted.

"It's a wolf," Scott replied.

"Yeah I can see that! I thought you meant human blood!" Stiles yelled.

"I told you something was different," he said.

"We gotta cover this up," I said. Scott and Stiles agreed when abruptly Stiles froze.

"You see that?" he said, pointing to a purple flower. "I think it's wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" Scott and I questioned.

"Yeah you know from the movie," he said, like it was obvious.

"What movie?" I questioned.

"The wolf man. Lon Chaney Junior. The original werewolf movie," Stiles prompted. Scott and I stared blankly at him. "Oh my god you guys are so unprepared for this," he stood and pulled the flower from the ground. A rope was connected to it and he began unravelling it in a spiral.

"What the…?" I muttered.

"Stiles, Bri," Scott breathed, looking down into the ditched. I peered over his shoulder and gasped, covering my mouth with my hands, my eyes wide. Replaced where the wolf had been was half the dead body of a girl. I'll never forget the sight of her lifeless eyes staring up at us.

-O-

The ringing of my phone woke me. Stiles and Scott had rung the police and given statements and all that but before they had they'd told me to go home. I hadn't stomached seeing the dead body very well and I'd felt light headed and almost thrown up.

"Stiles?" My voice was groggy from sleep.

"Bri! I lost Scott!" He shouted. I was immediately alert.

"What do you mean you lost him?!" I shouted.

"The wolfsbane, he reacted weirdly to it and then he just ran off!" Stiles replied.

"Oh my god.." i muttered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know….just tell me if he shows up at home alright?" He said. "Oh and I spoke to Derek. He told me to try and convince Scott not to play in the game."

"What?"

"Yeah he said that Scott's either going to kill someone or get himself killed."

"There's no way we're talking Scott out of playing," I pointed out.

Stiles sighed. "Yeah I know. I'll see you there."

"Yeah ok. Talk to you later," i said.

"Yep," he hung up.

It wasn't until dark that Scott walked into his room where I sat. I let out a sigh of relief and drew him into a hug.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I reacted weirdly to the wolfsbane and somehow ended up at Allison's," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did," I muttered. He gave me a half hearted glare.

"Then her dad hit me with his car and it seemed to make me change back," he added. My eyes went wide with alarm.

"He what?" I gasped.

"No he didn't mean to. I accidentally ran out in front of it. I'm fine though," he reassured me. I hit him on the shoulder.

"You don't accidentally run out in front of cars which carry werewolf hunters when you're a werewolf!" I scolded.

"Sorry," he muttered, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. I rolled my eyes, letting out a long and annoyed sigh.

"I'm guessing I can't talk you out of playing?" I asked as Scott began pulling his shirt off and gathering up his lacrosse stuff. He sighed in annoyance.

"No you can't. I want to play and-and-"

"And impress Allison?" I questioned.

"So what if I do?" He shot back.

"So it makes you a douche. Allison isn't like that. You don't have to impress her Scott," I argued.

"I want to play the game! I want to go out with Allison! I want my semi freaking normal life back!" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a freaking drama queen. And take a shower," I said, brushing past him. I didn't have to turn to see him roll his eyes.

-O-

People cheered and chatted around me. Mum and I sat in the stands. I looked over to see Lydia waving at me, Allison next to her.

"I'm just going to go say hey to Lydia," I told mum, who nodded in encouragement. I weaved through the people and up to Lydia.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey Bri," Lydia and Allison said.

"Bri this is my dad," Allison said, motioning for the man next to her. He smiled widely at me and stood slightly to shake my hand. I didn't even have to force myself to smile, he seemed like a genuinely nice person.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Argent," I smiled.

"You too Brianna. I've heard a lot about you," he glanced over at Allison who smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well I'm sitting with my mum but I'll talk to you guys later," i gave them a little wave before walking back to my mum. I watched as Scott and Stiles walked onto the field. They gave me a nervous wave and I gave them one back.

All the players began getting into position and with a blow of the referee's whistle, the game began. As I watched i noticed nobody was passing the ball to Scott and at one point, when Scott had been running for the ball, Jackson had even pushed him to the ground, his own team mate!

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath. Jackson scored and I rolled my eyes, reluctantly clapping.

Stiles and I exchanged an unimpressed look. I glanced over to see Allison and Lydia were holding up a sign that read;

We luv you Jackson!

I winced and looked back onto the field to see Scott glaring at the sign. I thought I caught a flash of amber eyes, although I couldn't have been sure. I groaned, running a distressed hand through my hair.

Then, out of the blue, Scott ran for the ball, jumping on the opposing teams shoulders and swiping it out of the air. He hit the ground running and scored easily.

"Pass to McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach was yelling.

I knew there was something wrong though when the opposing team deliberately passed the ball to Scott.

"What just happened?" Mum questioned in confusion. I groaned, burying my face in my hands. Everyone erupted into cheering around me and I looked up to see Scott had scored, the ball ripping a hole straight through the goalies stick net.

"Oh shit," I murmured.

"Language," mum scolded.

Scott got the ball again, after some squabbling on whether the goal counted, but Scott didn't go straight for the goals. His eyes darted around, looking between the people, tracking them like prey. I slowly stood, feeling utterly powerless as Scott just stood there, his breathing heavy. There were only a few seconds left on the clock.

"Scott! Shoot!" I shouted. This seemed to snap him out of his the trance and he shot the ball, scoring the winning shot.

We'd won by one point.

Everyone erupted into cheers, flooding the field. I almost missed Scott running off into the darkness toward the locker room, Allison following him. I rushed down the stands, but mum caught my wrist.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"To find Scott," I said impatiently.

"Oh ok. I'll wait here. Don't be to long ok?" She said. I nodded frantically.

"Yep. Got it," I said, yanking my wrist free and trying to weave between the people. Finally I made it out of the mass of people and was just at the entrance to the building when someone else grabbed my arm. I turned to look at Jackson.

"What?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?" He demanded. My breath caught in my throat.

"N-nothing. What are you talking about?" I shot back. He gave me a deadpanned look. "I gotta go, sorry Jackson."

"Don't just walk away from me!" He demanded, yanking on my arm.

"Jackson! Let-"

"I think you should let her go," another voice sounded. We both turned to look at the one and only Derek Hale. He was glaring at Jackson and I swear if looks could kill, Jackson would be dead a hundred times over. Then again, so would I.

Jackson gulped and reluctantly let go of me, scurrying away from Derek.

"You're-…Out of jail," I said slowly, my mind still processing.

"Yeah no thanks to your brother," his voice was as cold as his gaze. I gulped.

"Sorry about that," i winced. He rolled his eyes and turned away but I grabbed his arm. "I really am sorry. I don't think you killed that girl."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment and he studied my face, but then he was walking away, into the shadows. My eyes followed him for as long as they could before I ran, clumsily, into the locker room to find Stiles and Scott talking.

"Derek's out of jail!" I panted. Running wasn't my forte.

"Yeah we know," Stiles said. "And here's a bigger kick up the ass. My dad was able to ID the dead girl. Her name was Laura Hale."

My breath caught in my throat. "Hale?!" Scott and I exclaimed.

Stiles nodded. "Derek's sister."

Fuck.


End file.
